


Love for Pastel

by hitori10



Series: Sweetheart [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Eren Has Anger Issues, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, M/M, Memories, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: "Hey sweetheart?""Yes?""How did you get into pastel in the first place?"





	Love for Pastel

Love for pastel

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah?" Eren looked up from his new Fall menu to meet the gaze of his boyfriend. 

The two were currently within Daily Haven after hours, Armin and Mikasa having gone home for the evening while the brunet stayed behind to finish some work.

Levi had a warm cup of tea in front of him, "I was wondering something." 

"And that would be?" 

"How did you get into pastel in the first place?" 

Eren set his pen onto the notepad he was writing on, "Huh, now that you think about it, I never have told you how I started liking pastel." 

"Would you mind telling me?" 

"Not at all, babe." 

* * *

"Eren, dear, you have to stop getting into fights." 

The teenager flinched as his mother padded a cotton ball with alcohol on the bruise his cheek was now sporting, "Horse face fucking started it, mom." 

"Doesn't mean your dumbass should fall into his taunts." Mikasa commented from the couch, munching on a chip. 

"Shut the fuck up, Kasa." 

"Eren be nice to her." His mother sternly told him. 

After his mother patched him up, he was told to wait for his father until he got home for his punishment to be delivered. 

He was currently scowling at the television. 

"That dumb shit you two pull is gonna get your ass expelled soon." 

"I'm not in the mood, Mika." 

"I don't give a fuck if you're not in the mood." 

Eren glared at his cousin, "So what the shit am I supposed to do? Let that son of a bitch taunt me all day?!" 

Mikasa slapped him in the back of his head, the smack sounded hard, "Be the bigger person, imbecile." 

"But you also get mad!" 

"Yeah, when the situation calls for it. Not like the petty shit you and Jean do." 

The brunet scoffed but didn't respond anymore. 

Mikasa just calmly kept eating her chips. 

Both heard the door open, Eren tensed while the girl beside him remained relaxed. 

"Eren, come to the kitchen. Your mother and I would like to have a word with you. Mikasa, please go to your room." 

"On it, uncle!" Turning off the television, she grabbed her bag of chips and jogged up the stairs to her room. 

The brunet had to refrain from shaking as he went into the kitchen and saw the look of disappointment on his face, "Eren, we had a talk about this. Such behavior cannot keep happening." 

"But dad-!" 

"No but's. You're not allowed to attend the concert this weekend, phone is gone, and you're grounded for three weeks. Do I make myself clear?" 

Eren sighed, slumping his shoulders, "Yes, sir." 

"Good. And I had a talk with one of my colleagues at the hospital, and they gave me a number for an anger management class." 

"What?! I don't want to go!" 

"This is for your well being, Eren." 

Carla nodded in her agreement, "Please baby. For me?" 

The brunet could never refuse his dear mother. "Fine. I'll go to those stupid classes." 

Grisha smiled, "Good. Now, go apologize to your cousin for yelling at her earlier, your mother told me, and dinner will be done soon." 

"Yes, dad." 

* * *

"Ha, so Yeager has to take those classes? Fucking knew it!" 

Eren bristled under the taints, Mikasa squeezing his shoulder to keep him in check. 

"Jean, stop being a fucking asshole and shut the fuck up." Annie told him. 

"And why the hell should I?" 

"_Jean_." Armin snapped at him, "Be quiet." 

The blonde rolled his eyes, going back to eating his lunch. 

Mikasa patted her cousin's back, a show of a job well done at not falling to those taunts again. 

In the morning, Eren's mom and dad told him to behave at school, and that if he didn't, he would most definitely be expelled. 

Finding another school that would accept him with his track record would prove to be difficult. 

* * *

"Alright, class begin introducing yourself, the reason why you've come to our anger management class and what you hope to get out of it." The instructor, Hinata, began. 

The first to stand up was a muscled blonde, "My name is Reiner Braun. I'm 17 years old and I came to anger management because it was causing issues at work and school. What I hope to get out of it, better control of my anger." 

Another man stood up as Reiner sat down, "My name is Nile Dok. I'm 19 years old and I came to anger management mainly because I am in the military and my training instructor told me it was getting in the way." He scoffed, "All because of that Ackerman bastard being all talented and shit. What I hope to gain, not let my anger get the best of me." 

Several more people introduced themselves before it was Eren's turn, "My name is Eren Yeager. I'm 17 years old and I'm here because I was getting too angry at school and getting in trouble. My dad told me this would be good for me. I hope to not angry and let that control my actions." He sat back down. 

Hinata looked quite pleased at all the introductions, "Alright, for class today..." 

* * *

The anger management classes served well for Eren's attitude and he looked a lot more lively. 

His parents looked really pleased during his conferences when even the teachers commented on his behavior and how much those classes improved it. 

Mikasa didn't have to constantly reign his dumbass back when Jean tried to start a fight with him. 

Well, Eren can really thank his private talks with Hinata, his instructor. 

* * *

"Has there ever been any items that you have that have brought some sort of comfort to you?" 

Eren raised his brow, "Things can do that?" 

Hinata nodded, "Of course. Some people say they draw, play music, wear certain clothing, and a lot of other things. Is there something like that for you?" 

"Not anything I can think of." 

"That's okay. But I would recommend finding something like that for yourself. Who knows, it might really help you." 

* * *

After his talk with Hinata, Eren found himself walking through town getting some groceries for his mom. 

He picked up the few things his mom needed when he stopped and stared into the brand new store that opened up in the strip mall. 

Pastel paradise. 

All the girls within his school had been talking about it and how the clothes were so cute, comfy and affordable. 

Thinking back on it, Hinata did say to find something that would bring him comfort. 

Pastel clothes already looked very aesthetically pleasing to him, so what the hell? 

Why not give this a shot? 

He walked into the store and the cashier welcomed him in. "Hello, my name is Olivia. Is this your first time here?" 

"Yeah, it is." 

"Shopping for someone or yourself?" 

Eren rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, I'm not really sure. Browsing I guess?" 

She smiled kindly at him, "Don't worry, hun. I'm sure we can find something." 

For the next twenty minutes, Olivia showed him around the shop and pointed out some really cute clothes and reassured him he would look amazing. 

To quote in her words, "Hun, you'd look so freaking cute it'd be a crime to not try them." 

And that's how he found himself walking home in an adorable pink pastel sweater. 

* * *

His mother had been so delighted to see him so happy and comfortable in his new clothing style. 

She kept saying he looked so cute, how it brought out his eyes, and how soft he looked. 

Grisha, who Eren feared would disapprove of this the most, surprisingly bought him clothing every time a teacher told him how well his son was doing in school. 

Mikasa even bought herself a lavender hair clip in her own show of support. 

Armin and Annie looked really proud of him. 

Jean became a blushing moron every time he saw Eren. 

He even tried asking him out once, and well...

"Fuck off, horse face. If I want a man, he better treat me right. And you ain't it chief." 

Mikasa proceeded to laugh in Jean's face. 

* * *

"And that's how I got into pastel, babe." 

Levi slowly nodded, refilling his empty tea cup, "Huh. I didn't expect you to have anger issues since you're so..." He vaguely gestured to his boyfriend's calm figure. 

"I did at one point. But not anymore." 

"But you still get mad like that?" 

"Someone has to get me really mad for that." 

"Well then, I'll do my best to completely avoid that, sweetheart." 

Eren laughed, finishing coming up with his new Fall menu while Levi went to wash his now empty tea cup. 

Locking up the cafe, the brunet took his boyfriend's offered hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Let's go home, sweetheart." 

The tall male pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead as they began their walk back to their apartment. 

* * *

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna send me prompts, feel free to message me at my tumblr- erenlevijeager.


End file.
